Truth or Dare?
by Erin Maxwell
Summary: It's rated PG13 just to be safe. But it's VERY strange. It's only my 2nd fanfic. So please... NO Flamers! Thank you. Tee hee


Duo crosses his arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. So I don't see why I even bothered to waste my time writing this thing! *$! $@!% it! Oh well!

A/N: Just so you know. I'm not usually like this! As in, I usually don't cuss! But I'm ALWAYS insane! This is what you get when I'm hyper from sleep deprivation! I know it sounds strange, but it's true! We were going to the County Festival for band the next day, and I'm First flute, and this was be the first time for me when I would be performing right where everyone (especially the judges) could see me. So I ended up annoying everyone on the bus on the way there. All because I wouldn't stop singing "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles! And then it got stuck in everyone's heads for days. I mean, I was only singing it for half of half of the way! (It took us about an hour to get there)(And YES! I mean to put "Half of half of…") Well, any way… I guess I better let you go and read the insanity before I go on blabbering about it even more.

**(A/N: Just so you know, I'm Duo's girlfriend in this story. YES! I'm in it!)**

TRUTH OR DARE 

** **

**Duo crosses his arms. ****"Damn! How did they talk me into doing this?"**

** **

**"Because I promised to make you happy if you did!" **

** **

**Duo uncrosses his arms and looks at me. ****"How 'bout you make me happy now, and when the game's over, you can make me happy even more!"**

** **

**I give him my 'Yeah right!' look. ****"How 'bout not."**

** **

**"Oh c'mon! You know how much I hate playing 'Truth or Dare?'!"**

** **

**"Exactly! That's why I promised to make you the happiest man on Earth when it's over! Now, you either shut up and play, or no happy!"**

** **

**"Alright. But the happy better be worth it!"**

** **

**"Oh, it will."**

** **

**Duo gets an evil smirk across his sly looking face. I decide to start the game before there are any more protests. ****"Alright! Who's going first?"**

** **

**Heero raises his hand. ****"I will! Wufei. Truth or dare?"**

** **

**"…Dare…"**

** **

**"I dare you to kiss Erin on the lips! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

** **

**Wufei and I both yell at the same time. "****W****H****A****T****?****!****?****"**

** **

**"INJUSTICE! You have GOT to be kidding me!" **

** **

**"Nope" Heero said as a sly grin streaked his face.**

** **

**Quatre speaks up and tries to solve the dispute. ****"Wufei. It's a dare! You have to do it!**

** **

**I lean forward in my chair as I scream, "Yeah! But does it have to involve ME?!?"**

** **

**"Look. Just be thankful that it wasn't disgusting." Quatre said coolly.**

** **

**Wufei stands up in front of his seat, obviously offended. "Wasn't disgusting? Wasn't disgusting? I mean, what about my Pride? What about my Honor?"**

** **

**"What Pride? What Honor?"**

** **

**"Shut up Maxwell!"**

** **

**"Wufei! I don't like this any more than you do. So just shut up and let's get this over with!"**

** **

**"FINE! But you WILL pay for this Heero Yuy!"**

** **

**"Wufei! Shut up and kiss the girl already!" ****Duo didn't appriciate the fact that Heero had the nerve to dare Wufei to kiss "HIS" girl!**

** **

**Wufei kisses me and I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. ****"BLECK! YUCK!"**

** **

**"Here." ****Duo pulls me over to him and kisses me on the lips. He then punches Heero in the face, hurting Heero pretty badly. ****"That's what you get for messing with 'MY' girl!" ****And with that, he pulls me up against him and frenches me. **

** **

**Quatre leans over to Wufei. "Well, Wufei. I guess it's your turn."**

** **

**"Good! YUY! Truth of dare?"**

** **

**"Dare!"**

** **

**"Than I dare you to French kiss Erin!"**

** **

**"People! Quit picking on me! I am NOT to be kissed by everyone in this room!"**

** **

**Heero looks at me and smirks. "This should be simple enough."**

** **

**Duo and I yell at the same time. "****W****h****a****t ****D****o ****Y****o****u**** M****e****a****n****?****"**

** **

**Heero doesn't bother to answer us. He lunges towards me just as I pry myself from Duo's grasp. Heero Frenches me; bending me backwards and pouring all his emotion into it. It lasts for about a minute, and, while still kissing me, pulls me back up, and the reluctantly pulls his mouth from mine. He's still holding me in his arms, when…**

** **

**"Fuck you Heero! You didn't have to put THAT much emotion into it!"**

** **

**Heero faces Duo. ****"I'm just giving you a challenge!"**

** **

**Duo glares at Heero evilly, growling.**

** **

**I just stand there, staring at Heero, startled, still wrapped in his arms. **

** **

**Heero looks in my eyes, then at my lips, and kisses me again. After about 10 seconds, he pulls away once more, and slowly lets me go. He sits back down as I slump down into my chair next to Duo, still staring at Heero. **

** **

**Duo then pulls me to him and pecks me on the lips. Then whispers in my ear. ****"I'll make up for that later babe."**

** **

**I just smile at him.**

** **

**Heero yells across our little circle. "Trowa, your turn."**

** **

**"Alright. Quatre. Truth or dare?"**

** **

**"Truth."**

** **

**"Is it not true that you like Dorothy Catlonia?"**

** **

**Duo lunges forward in his seat. "WHAT? You like 'Creepy Eyebrows'!?!"**

** **

**"Y-yes" says an embarrassed Quatre.**

** **

**"Ok. Your turn." Said Trowa cheerfully.**

** **

**"I don't know how you ever knew, but I plan on finding out! Well, anyway… Erin. Truth or dare?"**

** **

**"Truth."**

** **

**"Alrighty then. What do you mean when you say You'll make Duo happy?"**

** **

**"What do I mean? Well… I… Uh… Um… Uh… Do I have to answer that question?"**

** **

**"****Y****E****S****!****" Shouts all the boys as they all lean forward in their seats.**

** **

**"But it'll ruin the surprise!"**

** **

**"Oh, alright. I'll ask you something else. Are you a virgin?"**

** **

**"Of Course I Am!"**

** **

**"Okay. Duo, it's your turn."**

** **

**"YAY! Hey Trowa! Truth or dare?"**

** **

**"Um… Dare."**

** **

**"YAY!" ****Duo rubs his hands together. ****"I dare you to sing… The Back Street Boys!"**

** **

**"NNNNOOOOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! DUO! I BEG YOU! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

** **

**Duo shrugs. ****"Sorry. But I just HAVE to hear it!"**

** **

**"Alright. Fine! Everybody. Yeah, yeah. Rock your body. Yeah, yeah. Everybody, rock your body right. Back Street's Back. ALRIGHT!…Alright! There! That good enough?"**

** **

**"Nope! Keep going!" joked Heero.******

** **

**Trowa's about to sing when… ****"No. Don't! I was just kidding."**

** **

**"I'm not THAT bad!"**

** **

**"No, you're not. But I just can't stand listening to THAT… that SONG!"**

** **

**"Okay!" Trowa says as he**** slumps into his chair. "Erin. Your turn!"**

** **

**"Ok! Duo! Truth or dare?"**

** **

**"Dare!"**

** **

**"Then I dare you to sing the Spice Girls!"**

** **

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

** **

**"Oh come off it! You made me sing the Back Street Boys! And that's like the Ultimately WORSE Thing you can ever do to me!"**

** **

**"Fine! Yo! I'll tell you what I want! What I really, really want! So tell us what you want! What you really, really want! I'll tell you what I want! What I really, really want! So tell us what you want! What you really, really want! I want a uh, uh, uh, uh. I want a really, really, really, want a zigga zig aye! If you wanna be my lover. You gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, 'cause friendship naver ends. If you wanna be my lover. You have got to give. Takin' is to easy, but that's the way it is! There! Ya happy now?"**

** **

**"Yep! Okay! Game's Over!"**

** **

**The boys leap for joy. ****"****Y****A****H****O****O****!****!****!****"**

** **

**I grab Duo's wrist and pull him in to his room. ****"C'mon Duo! Time to make you happy!" ****I close the door and stand in front of him. ****"We're going to Disney World for 2 whole weeks!"**

** **

**"YAY! Goodie, goodie gumdrops!… But what are we going to do 'till then?"**

** **

**"I'll play you in Super Smash Brothers!"**

** **

**"ALRIGHT! I'm Kirby!"**

** **

**"I'm Samus!"**

** **

**FIN**

**(Actually, what I meant to say was…)**

**END**

** **

**I've got one evil, twisted, little mind! **

**Don't I?**

** **


End file.
